Magic Christmas
by Fifteen Flavors
Summary: It's Christmas and Sakura has a wish that can't become true. But it's said that miracles do happen. Now Naruto threw a party and Sakura has a mysterious present. What's inside of it? Read to find out. It's my first story and it's SasuSaku. R&R.


**A/N: This is my very first story. It's a SasuSaku Christmas oneshot. I hope my mistakes aren't too annoying. Don't forget, I'm not English. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto". Its rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Magic Christmas

It was the day before Christmas Eve. Sakura was sitting at her desk writing her letter to Santa. Among other things, she wished that

Sasuke would notice her. She knew it was impossible, but she believed in miracles. Her mother once told her that on Christmas Eve people's

greatest wishes become true, if they believe in magic. Of course, over the years Sakura has become less obsessed over Sasuke but she still

loved him. When she finished writing the letter she went into her bedroom. She opened the window and looked outside. It was a peaceful

snowy day. All Konoha was covered in snow. It looked wonderful. Sakura placed her letter on the window sill and left the room, closing the

door so the cold air wouldn't get in the entire apartment. It was a tradition in Konoha that the people who believed in Santa had to write a

letter and place it on the window sill, leaving the window open so Santa would take it. Sakura was one of the people who did this. She went

into the kitchen but just then the phone rang. Sighing, she answered. _It would better be something important because I'm hungry and I want _

_to eat._

'Hey Sakura!' _It's Naruto. I hope he doesn't start ranting because I'm not in the __mood for that._

'Hello Naruto. Why did you call me now? Shouldn't you be writing to Santa?'

'I already finished writing my letter! What about you?'

'I finished it a second ago and-'

'Okay! That's great! You know, I called you because after I wrote the letter I had a thinking session and I was wondering if we could make a

Christmas little party.'

'We? When you're saying "we" who are you talking about?'

'Me, you, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei! That means team seven! Isn't that such a brilliant idea?' _Oh God...Does he really think that he can _

_fool me? I know that he __heard from Choji that_ _his team is going to have a party. _

'Um, Naruto, I'm not so sure that this is your idea but anyway, what makes you think that the others will come to this "party"?'

'Well, I already talked to Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei! It took some time to convince them though... So you're coming too, right?'

'Hmmmm... Well if you wasted time convincing those two I guess I'm coming too. But you still didn't tell me why you want to throw a party.'

'I was thinking that we don't spend much time together anymore. Christmas is to be spent with family and friends. And since none of us has a

family anymore I thought that we should at least stay together, because after all we are a team, right? And besides, we're not just a team but

we're also friends! By the way, the party is held tomorrow evening at Sasuke's house since he said that he doesn't mind.'

'Okay Naruto I will come. Now I have to go. Bye!'

'Bye, Sakura!'

_ Phew, finally! I thought this conversation was never going to end._ Sakura went back into her kitchen and started making some

food, then she ate it while reading a magazine. Sakura decided to go shopping. So she spent two whole hours buying different things for

Christmas. On her way home, she met with Sasuke.

'Oh hi Sasuke!' she greeted cheerfully.

'Hello.'

'Why did you let Naruto make this party in your house?'

'Because it's a party for team seven. What are you doing in the village now? You should be home. It's snowing heavily. You could catch a

cold.' _OMG! Was that __worry I heard in his voice?! Oh well, since when does he care? Even though I __have to admit, it's nice._

'Um, I went shopping for Christmas. I'm heading home now.'

'Goodbye.'

'Bye Sasuke!'

On her way home Sakura kept thinking about why would Sasuke care if she caught a cold. _Maybe because I'm his teammate. That _

_should be it. I don't __think he considers me a friend. After all, that's what he said not too long ago..._

_** Flashback**_

'Sasuke?'

'What do you want Sakura?'

'Um, I was wondering, do you think of me as a friend? I mean, not girlfriend, but

just a friend, like Naruto.'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because you're not worth being my friend.'

_** End Flashback**_

_ Hmmm, __I wonder why I was not worth being his friend. __Then __again, that happened when I was still a fangirl, so that could have _

_been his __reason for hating me. Perhaps now he does consider me a friend, because I don't __see other reason for worrying about me. _While

she was thinking, Sakura was laying on her bed. Getting bored of trying to find reason why Sasuke worried for her, she got up and went into

her living room and sat on the sofa, turning on the TV. She was flicking through the channels, not really paying attention. _Ugh, why __can't I _

_get my mind off him?! Maybe I should think about something else. For __example, what will happen at the party tomorrow. I wonder how _

_does Sasuke's __house_ _look like…Sasuke… Oh God, here we go again! Why can't I find a subject __that doesn't include Sasuke! Oh finally! I _

_found something good! _She found a channel that had an interesting movie on it. It was about Christmas. The main character was a girl whose

mother died. _Just like me! _Then the little girl thought about a handsome boy she was in love with and how she'd love to spend Christmas

with him. _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! I can't stand this __anymore! Everything seems to remind me about Sasuke! What can I _

_possibly do __then? _Noticing that it was getting pretty late, Sakura decided she'd go to bed, even though that meant dreaming about Sasuke.

The sun shined on the sky as the morning came. Sakura woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She sighed happily; this night was

going to be Christmas Eve. She got up and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. When she was finished, she went to the bathroom. When

she got out she was dressed and clean. She went outside for a walk. It was a nice day. It wasn't snowing and people were walking or going

shopping. Sakura walked into a park and sat on a bench. She watched as kids happily had snowball fights. Then suddenly she was woken up

from her reverie.

'Hello Sakura.' it was Sasuke.

'Hey Sasuke. What are you doing here?'

'I decided to walk in the park. What about you?'

'Me too. What do you think about the party this evening?'

'I think that it will be okay, as long as Naruto doesn't do anything really stupid.'

'That's right. By the way, have you written to Santa?' _I'm almost sure that he __hasn't but I wonder why._

'No. An Uchiha always gets what he wants, even without the help of Santa.'

_That's weird._

'Um, okay. Well, I have to go home. Bye!'

'Goodbye.'

_ It was nice talking to him._ _But the thing with the Uchiha was strange. I __didn't expect him to say something like that. _As she was

walking home Sakura thought about what should she wear and what will they do at the party. When she got home she spotted a box in front

of her door. She took it and entered her house. When she got in she made herself comfortable and then proceeded to open the box. Inside

was a beautiful dress suited for Christmas. _This is so pretty! It looks __pretty expensive... I wonder who sent this. _Sakura searched for any

note, letter or anything that could tell her who gave her the dress. When she found nothing she decided it was a secret admirer. _But it should _

_be someone really close to me. I __mean, it's exactly my size. _thought Sakura while trying on the dress. _That's __strange because I never talk _

_much about my size. _Because she was hungry, she decided to drop the subject and went into her kitchen and ate. Sakura had one more hour

to get ready for the mini-party. She first put on her dress, then she worked on her hair, next she applied some make-up on her face and finally

she studied herself in the mirror to see if there's anything more to change. Deciding she looked nice, she left her apartment and went to

Sasuke's house.

When she got there Naruto and Kakashi still hadn't arrived. She had a small conversation with Sasuke while waiting for the others to

arrive. Surprisingly, Kakashi arrived before Naruto. When everyone was there, Naruto said he wanted to say something.

'So I see everyone came! Hey Sakura, what a nice dress! Where'd you get it from?'

'Um, I found it in front of my door yesterday. I guess it's from a secret admirer, but it's strange, because not many people know my size.

Anyway, I like it.'

'As I was saying, I'm so glad we're going to spend Christmas together! Now let's start having fun!'

It was a pretty nice party. They danced, ate, played some games and talked.

'Hey everybody! We should go open the presents!' shouted Naruto.

As the four people walked towards the living room where the presents were, Sakura accidentally bumped into Sasuke.

'Do you like the party?' she asked him.

'Hn. You never said thanks.'

'Huh? Thanks for what?'

'The dress.' and with that, Sasuke vanished.

_ Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? You mean he was the one who gave me this dress?! _Sakura was absolutely astonished. When she got into

the living room she was still confused. She looked for Sasuke but he wasn't anywhere. She tried to ask Naruto and Kakashi about him, but

they ignored her. They started opening their presents.

'I want to be first! I want to be first!' yelled Naruto. He ran to the box that had written "Naruto" on it. He opened his present. It was a new

excellent set of weapons, a book with recipes of many different kinds of ramen and a sweet letter from Hinata. While he was reading the

letter, everyone (aside from Sasuke which was still absent) was making fun of him because he was blushing.

'Hee hee that was sweet...' Naruto said, dreamily.

'Okay, I'll be next.' Everyone was surprised because Kakashi had just said he wanted to open his present.

'Hey! I want to be next!' said Sakura.

'No, you'll be last.' replied Kakashi.

'What about Sasuke?' Again, she was ignored. Kakashi walked over to his present and opened it lazily. It was a new mask and three

Christmas letters from his students.

'So I'm next?' asked Sakura, hopefully.

'Yes.' _Finally my turn. I wonder where Sasuke is... _Sakura searched for her present.

She had two presents. A small box and a big one. She proceeded to open the small one. It was a new diary, some make-up and a

stuffed kitty. Then she walked over to the big box, nervously. _Oh God, why do I have to be special? I'm __actually a little scared. _When she

got in front of the box, it started opening on its own. When it was fully opened, out of it walked... Sasuke. He went over to Sakura and

kissed her. After that everyone shouted "Surprise!" Sakura looked confused to everyone.

'Hee hee... I can't tell you... Sasuke will.' said Naruto.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He whispered in her ear:

'This is because I only realized that I loved you when you stopped being fangirlish. But it's up to you if you want this present or not.'

'I... I... Well... I really don't know what to say...' For a second she thought she should tell Sasuke that she is getting over him and doesn't

love him anymore. _But __I can't lie to myself. _She remembered her mother told her that when she is confused she should act how her heart tells

her to. So she listened to her heart and kissed Sasuke. At first he was surprised but then he kissed her back. When they separated Sakura

said:

'Well, the truth is that I still love you. But I have a question. Why did my greatest wish really become true? I don't understand.'

'I thought you believed in magic.' Sasuke said, smirking.

And this was their magic Christmas. Maybe it wasn't magic for Naruto and Kakashi, but I wasn't talking about them. I was saying that

this was Sasuke and Sakura's Magic Christmas. The Christmas Sakura's greatest impossible wish became true, because she believed in magic

and miracles. Sasuke was also happy, because even though he didn't really believe in things like that, he still wished he could find a way to tell

Sakura he loved her. And in the end they remained together!

The End

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my crappy story. It's not that good, I know. If you see any mistakes(grammar, spelling, anything) or things that I shouldn't write because they don't fit, I'd be glad if you would tell me, because I need help to learn English better so in the future I can write better stories. So please, review to make me happy!**


End file.
